HEI KAMU! (Sequel)
by Amore.ai
Summary: Sequel drabble 'HEI KAMU' / Drabble abal tentang kisah Sakura setelah insiden tatap menatap dengan Sang pujaan hati, Sasuke Uchiha/ "Sial, itu orang apa takjil puasa sih, ko seger banget."/ Drabble abal dengan humor garing. RnR? / Sepecial to Lazark, Matarinegan, and HYSTXX.


**Hei Kamu! (Sequel)**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This Story : Amore

[Sasuke U. Sakura H.]

Rated T / Romance, Humor.

 **WARN** : Abal, tidak baku, garing

! D.L.D.R !

Sequel drabble 'HEI KAMU!' / Drabble abal tentang kisah Sakura setelah insiden tatap menatap dengan Sang pujaan hati, Sasuke Uchiha/ "Sial, itu orang apa takjil puasa sih, ko seger banget."/ Drabble abal dengan humor garing. RnR?

Special buat **Lazark** yang minta sequel juga **Matarinegan** dan **HYSTXX** yang pingin humor. Maaf kalo mengecawakan :(

! D.L.D.R !

Seorang gadis dengan helaian musim semi yang khas terlihat menghela nafasnya berulang kali, belakangan ini ia jadi galau karena insiden kemarin lusa.

Sakura Haruno -nama Sang gadis, membenturkan kepalanya berulang kali ke meja jika mengingat kembali insiden itu. Rasanya sudah seperti muka Naruto yang lagi cepirit, campur aduk.

Dirinya merasa takut dan sedih jika ia hanya kepedean akan sikap Sasuke, tapi ia juga merasa sangat senang, Sasuke Uchiha, Sang pujaan hati menotice dirinya, rasanya ia ingin koprol, kayang, sikap lilin, roll depan-belakang, kopstand, lalu berakhir dengan menjambaki rambut (tetangga) nya.

Pusing dengan pemikirannya sendiri, gadis gulali ini memilih untuk bermain dengan smartphonenya, membuka aplikasi Instameter miliknya. Tangan mungil itu menekan bagian search, disana ada empat akun teratas.

 **Ino.iyes**

 **Sai.ton**

 **Sasukece_**

 **Narulebihkece_**

Sakura mendengus melihat nama-nama akun yang alay begitu, ia membatin, harusnya mereka seperti dirinya yang memiliki akun keren nan memotivasi, akunnya bernama **Sakuriapayangada**.

Memilih mengabaikan itu semua, Sakura menekan akun yang ke tiga, milik si doi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit mengernyit mendapati kebanyakan foto yang berlatar luar negeri semua. Tapi memang wajarlah, keluarga Uchiha kan hartanya gak bakalan habis 7 turunan, 8 tanjakan, 9 belokan, dan 10 tikungan.

! D.L.D.R !

Dua orang gadis dengan tone rambut berbeda berjalan di koridor, mereka sedang menuju ke GOR untuk kegiatan eskul, si pirang terlihat santai dengan ponselnya, sementara si gulali sedang komat-kamit, mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya, karena setelah ini ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mereka tidak sekelas, tapi bisa bertemu saat estrakulikuler basket.

Saat ini ke dua gadis cantik itu sudah memasuki area GOR, Ino langsung melesat ke tempat Sang kekasih, Sai. Sedangkan Sakura mulai melakukan pemanasan, netra teduhnya mengamati orang-orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Ada yang pemanasan seperti dirinya, ada yang sudah mulai latihan shooting, ada yang lari keliling lapangan, ada yang malah berpacaran seperti SaIno, dan ada juga yang main video tok-tik di pojokan seperti Naruto, Kiba, dan Lee.

Sakura mendengus melihat tingkah absurd Naruto yang mulai memonyongkan bibir sambil komat-kamit. Kembali menghela nafas, akhirnya Sakura mencoba kembali fokus, tapi gagal saat emerald indahnya menatap sosok Sasuke yang baru selesai lari keliling lapangan.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menenggak minumannya, jakunnya naik turun dengan seksi bak pemeran iklan coca laco. Keringat mengaliri wajahnya, terus menetes hingga keleher, kaosnya yang basah memperjelas tubuh atletisnya. Sakura cuma bisa cengo sambil bilang 'Homina-homina'.

'Sial, ini orang apa takjil puasa sih, ko seger banget.' Batin Sakura. Haduh, kalo seandainya Sasuke itu sesuatu yang bisa disewa, pasti Sakura rela jual semua manekin abangnya, Sasori, buat sewa Sasuke (di kamar), uhuk!

Okay, abaikan yang barusan, Sakura sedang lelah, ingin rasanya berendam di rawa-rawa. Dan akhirnya pelatih pun datang dan mereka semua segera memulai latihan.

! D.L.D.R !

Kegiatan eskul sudah selesai, Sakura Haruno bersiap untuk pulang, tapi niatnya harus terhenti saat Sasuke Uchiha memanggilnya. Wah, ada apa nih, Sasuke yang terkenal cuek, judes, nan bermulut tajam setajam lambe sisa ini memanggilnya? Kokoro Sakura jadi deg-degan.

"Eh, ada apa ya Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Hn, ayo makan sebelum pulang!" ajak atau lebih tepatnya titah Sasuke.

"Eh? Dimana?"

"Cafe belakang sekolah, duluan saja, aku harus ganti baju." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura yang masih bingung, Sasuke sudah bergegas ke ruang ganti.

"A- apa yang harus kupesan?" tanya Sakura sedikit berteriak.

"Terserah." balas Sasuke, lalu menghilang di belokan.

Sakura terdiam, sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke cafe yang disebutkan Sasuke tadi dengan wajah yang merona hebat.

Sesampainya disana Sakura jadi bingung, ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang disukai Sasuke, jadi ia memilih untuk memesan mie ramen saja.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, pelayan datang membawa pesanannya, dan tak lama kemudian Sasuke juga datang dan duduk di depannya. Sakura jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Hn, kau pesankan aku mie?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? a- apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Sakura balik, ia bingung harus menjawab apa, tadi pemuda itu bilang terserah kan.

Sasuke terdiam, ia mulai menyumpitkan mie kedalam mulutnya, lalu menatap Sakura yang juga melakukan hal serupa dengannya.

Sakura semakin salah tingkah saat Sasuke menatapnya tepat di mata, mengunci pergerakan Sakura. Suara baritone seksi Sasuke mulai mengalun.

"I don't like mie (me), I like you." Ucapnya kalem, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan makan yang sempat tertunda dengan santai.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang terlihat megap-megap.

'Bertahanlah kokoro.' batin Sakura.

 **\- FIN -**

Hi, Amore balik lagi. Bagi yang merasa mual setelah baca fict abal ini, Amore udah ingatkan di awal lo, wkwk. Dan drabble apa ini? Maafkan saya sudah membuat drabble absurd dengan humor ekstra garing #sujud. Dan seperti biasa, kalau responnya bagus, Amore coba buat lagi deh, wkwk.

So Mind to Review? :")

 **Sign.** Amore -pecinta drabble.


End file.
